The primary subthreshold-memory paradigm to be used during the proposed grant period is the feeling of knowing, although other subthreshold-memory paradigms also will be employed (e.g., relearning). The feeling of knowing refers to a person's predictions about subsequent memory performance on items that are below the threshold of a particular performance test (e.g., predicting subsequent recognition performance on nonrecalled items). The proposed experiments are grouped into six conceptual themes. One overall goal of these themes is the development of an empirically sound theory of the feeling of knowing that will answer the questions "what is the feeling of knowing based upon?" and "what is the predictive accuracy of the feeling of knowing?" Besides providing a theoretical understanding of the feeling of knowing and its role in the cognitive system, answers to these questions will help improve both (1) the accuracy of the feeling of knowing and (2) other cognitive processing that is mediated by the feeling of knowing (e.g., the allocation of study time during relearning). Such improvements have potentially important ramifications for mental-health situations, including improved diagnosis of memory disorders and more efficient rehabilitation of victims of stroke and amnesia.